The present invention relates to a fluid-driven reciprocating pump.
A need exists for a pump to be used in the field to feed fertilizer solution from an open tank into a pressurized water line, which water line feeds the water and fertilizer to the irrigation system, such as a sprinkler or dripper system. The commercially available pumps are not entirely satisfactory for this purpose, since most or all of those known to us require an internal combustion driving motor, or a source of electricity for drive or control purposes; many other pumps are easily clogged by solid particles in the fertilizer solution.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pump in which the driving power for the pump is obtained from the pressurized water in the water line feeding the irrigation system, the pump, therefore, not requiring a source of electricity either for drive or control purposes. Another object is to provide a pump which is not easily clogged by solid particles in the liquid being pumped.